


Postre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pues, detective O’Hara, creo que esté bastante en cuanto a postres. ¿Cuándo vamos a ocuparnos del restante de la cena?”
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer





	Postre

**Postre**

“Anda ya, Jules... ambos sabemos bien que estás _muriendo_ de la gana de salir conmigo.” Shawn dijo al detective O’Hara. La mujer, por su parte, siguió concentrándose sobre sus papeles.

Había aprendido en el tiempo a ignorar Spencer cada vez en que él elegía improvisamente de tontear con ella.

Que, últimamente, pasaba bastante a menudo.

Juliet sabía de serse arruinada con sus propias manos en el momento exacto en que había mostrado a Shawn el camino de seguir.

Comida.

Cada día el hombre aparecía en la comisaría con algo por ella... que fueran muffins, un donut, un trozo de tarta... Juliet no podía rechazar, los dulces eran su único vicio.

“Spencer, ¿no tienes una subespecie de negocio que atender? ¿No tienes que ir de ahí prediciendo el futuro de alguien?” le preguntó, con la voz más hostil que puso.

Él le sonrió, malicioso.

“Jules, Jules... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo que hago no es predecir el futuro? Es mucho más, yo percibo el _aura_ de las personas.” le explicó, con su habitual expresión que Juliet encontraba increíblemente divertida. Echó a reír, obteniendo una mirada de falso reproche por parte del sensitivo.

Tomó el muffin de arándanos de sus manos, sin dignarlo de una mirada, y empezó a desenvolverlo, comiéndolo con los ojos.

“Sabes, en mi imaginación siempre me miras así.” Shawn se burló de ella.

“En mi imaginación este muffin es gigante y cubierto enteramente de nata montada.” ella contestó brusca, saboreando un trozo de dulce.

“Ahora sí que podría decirte mucho de mi imaginación. Pero tengo el sentido que no vas a agradecerlo.” se burló de ella, haciéndola sonreír un poco. La vio cerrar los ojos y poner una cara casi estática.

“Dios mío.” murmuró.

Shawn suspiró, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

“Pues, detective O’Hara, creo que esté bastante en cuanto a postres. ¿Cuándo vamos a ocuparnos del restante de la cena?” le preguntó. Ella le sonrió, desviando por un momento la atención del muffin.

“Anda ya, Shawn, ¡siempre es lo mismo!” lo reprochó, después su mirada se hizo maliciosa. “Pero tengo que admitir que te luciste. Llevarme un dulce al día... sabes cómo conquistar una mujer.” fingió de pensarlo. “Esta noche.” le comunicó tras, y Shawn puso apenas contener la excitación.

“Perfecto, Jules. Mi casa a las ocho.” le dijo rápido, tras escapándose, teniendo miedo que pusiera cambiar idea.

“¿Desde cuándo tienes una casa para hospedar a alguien?” le gritó, y el sensitivo se giró brevemente, parpadeando.

“Tranquila. Es claro que con ‘mi casa’ entendía la de Gus.” contestó, antes de salir de la comisaría con aire victorioso. 

~

“Tengo que admitirlo, Shawn.” dijo Juliet, bajando el tenedor en el plato. “Hay mucho para que Gus no es hecho, pero en cocina tiene talento.”

Shawn cogió los hombros.

“Sí, le concedo sus minutos de gloria, de vez en cuando.” declaró indiferente, haciéndola cabecear.

“No andarte con rodeos. Sabes que estoy aquí solo para el postre.” precisó con aire divertido. Shawn, sonriendo casi diabólicamente, se dirigió hacia el aparador, tomando nata spray. La bajó con un movimiento solemne en la mesa.

“Bien, O’Hara... dado que hemos constatado que nuestra imaginación se centra en esta pequeña delicia.” quitó la tapa, rociando un poco en el dedo que la mujer había extendido. “He pensado que podía ser bastante como postre.”

Juliet se puso el dedo en boca con aire sensual, teniendo éxito de inquietar a Shawn.

“Sí, estoy segura que va a ser bastante.” respondió, absorta, tomando un poco más de nata y untado el labio superior del hombre, después la lamió ávidamente.

“Me gusta este juego, Jules.” murmuró Shawn, acercándose a la mujer. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

“Sí.” tomó la nata. “A mí también.” se alejó rápida, dejando Shawn sorprendido.

“De esta manera está cruel, ¡Juliet!” le dijo, con voz suplicante.

“Lo de la nata es un truco viejo, Spencer. Estoy segura que con tus ‘habilidades’ puedes hacer mucho mejor.” se burló de él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando fue al umbral se giró. “La próxima vez trata con la miel o el chocolate. Estoy segura que tu imaginación pueda trabajar con esos también.” susurró. “Nos vemos, Spencer.” le dijo, saludándolo con la mano.

El hombre se quedó en el umbral, sonriendo mientras miraba a Juliet alejarse.

Cuando no la vio más, se giró para dar un vistazo a la nata.

Cuando quería, Juliet sabía ser realmente mala.

Pero hizo como le había pedido. Dejó su imaginación correr.

Y le gustó mucho lo que vio. Aunque podía ser que hubiese pensado _demasiado_ en ella.

Y el chocolate... era una idea genial.


End file.
